Plesioth émeraude/Guides
Guide By: Artemis Paradox =Introduction= The Green Plesioth is a sub-species of the regular blue Plesioth. They're water wyverns of the Piscine Wyvern species. Green Plesioth are generally larger, have a higher chance of being enraged by bombs and have more health then their normal brothers. The Plesioth has the ability to shoot high-pressured water at you and can fight on land as well as in the water. =Armor= The Plesioth is as said above a Water elemented wyvern. Meaning that their attacks will all be water based. It's not a surprise that having a water resistant armor will work in your advantage. However having a high raw defence is recommended as well as the Plesioth has very powerful and fast attacks. The best is to have an armor with high defence and water resistance. If you don't have such an armor then an armor with high raw defense only is also fine. (Slightly negative resistance to water doesn't matter that much) =Weapons= The Plesioth has very fast and strong attacks, so having a weapon that can block is highly recommended. It's also recommended that your weapon isn't very slow. So using Hammers or Great sword for example will give you a hard time if you can't evade their attacks that well. A Long sword, Lance or Sword and Shield is recommended. The Plesioth is a Water Wyvern making him weak to the Thunder element. He's also (I tested this) weak to the Fire element. But the most to thunder. The Poison element is also a good choice. He's very weak to poison, 1.5 times more than his normal version. =Items= Recommended * Herbs/Potions/Mega Potions. * Paintballs. (not nescessary) * Sonic Bombs. * Crag/Clust S. (For gunners, has same effect as sonic bomb when plessy is in the water) Optional * Frog: Can fish plesioth out if he didn't notice you and deals major damage, also leaves the Plesioth splashing on land for some seconds and makes him drop a shiny. * Barrel Bombs: Work in the same way as sonic bombs; if plesioth triggers them with his water beam while in the water and the bombs hit him, he is likely to jump out. * Max/Ancient Potions. * Pitfall/Shock Trap: Can catch the Plesioth if you use Tranq bombs as well. Avoid * Flash Bombs: Don't work. * Fishing Bait: None work but frogs. =Breakable Parts= * Back Fin: By attacking the stomach, can get you a plesioth fin or scales in the rewards. =Attack Points= * Head: Strong Point * Neck: Strong Point * Back: Strong Point * Stomach: Weakest Point * Legs: Takes Average damage. * Tail: Strong Point. =Attacks= * Bite: Deals Major Damage. * Tail Whip: Deals good damage. * Hip Check: (slams you with right hip) Poorly implemented hitbox, Deals great damage. Standing anywhere near the monster will cause damage. Blademasters beware when it is enraged. It can be extremely frustrating if you are not careful and get triple-hipchecked and knocked out from 150 health without being able to do anything about it. * Horizontal Water Beam: Deals massive damage. * Vertical Water Beam: Can Reach you at any range, deals great damage. * Run: Deals great damage. * Flying out of the water: Puts you to sleep causing his next attack to do twice the normal damage * The Wiggle: He gets on his belly and wiggles in a straight line, usually to and from the water, right before jumping in. * Standing Water Jet: plessy stands up and spray water around (get behind him to avoid it\get under him. this only works on MHP2G) Deals major damage * Flying dash: Flies out of the water in a straight line and puts you to sleep (MHP2G and MHFU). Run away from under its line of flight to avoid being put to sleep. =Hunting Strategy= As soon as you enter the area the Plesioth is in go and kill all the minions if there are any. If the plesioth hasn't noticed you yet close in on a fishing spot if you have frog and try to fish him out. If you don't have frog throw a paintball on him to start the fight. The plesioth will most likely remain in the water, to get him out you need to throw sonic bombs at him and he'll jump out of the water in shock and he'll either remain in the water or jump out and get on land. There's a big chance he'll be enraged when using a bomb. The plesioth also comes out of the water by himself but that can take ages. Once the Plesioth is on the land wait for him to shoot water at you. Put a stun/pitfall trap under him an blow him into next week. With correct timing you can land a charged GS strike on his stomach. You will make the plesioth stagger very easily when attacking this point and doing this will break the fin on his back. Warning! His water beams are unblockable. His other attack can be blocked. The plesioth is big and his attacks have great range and deal great damage. One of his moves is called the hip check, where he slams you with his right hip. Staying on his left and out of range of the head and tail gives you a slightly better chance of not getting hit. If you are on his left, you may still be hit by what looks like nothing, because the space where Plesioth was standing still counts as his hitbox. He also has the tail swing other wyverns have. This can go clock and counter clock-wise, it can be evaded by keeping a distance or staying under the legs and roll to the opposite direction where the tail goes to, though this is never certain, as like with the hip check, it can hit you with no actual contact. During this period you can try to attack the legs and roll away from the tail while underneath him. The Plesioth will not remain on land forever, he'll do a chicken run towards the water and he can trample you with this and this attack deals nasty damage. He might even flee to another area, if the last happens just follow him and if he swims back to the previous area clean out the minions again if they are there again and continue the fight by throwing a sonic bomb if plessy doesn't come out of the water. While the plesioth is in the water you can decide to plant bombs on the edge of the surface of the land Note:(You Can not plant bombs when fighting the green plesioth because of rain). The plesioth will likely dive, then come up and shoot water vertically or horizontally. This can trigger the bomb and works like a sonic bomb and deals damage at the same time. The horizontal water beam can be evaded by standing very close to the plesioth and if you're crouching then. The vertical water beam is easily evaded by running to the sides. This attack though flies through the whole level and can hit you at the very end of the area if you're not evading it. The Plesioth does not flee to another area when nearing death, which is indicated with the fins on his head collapsing. The plesioth can also be caught. His dieing scene is the same as that of a Cephalos. Great Sword Take the above as a base, this part tells what the safest way is to fight a plesioth with a Great Sword. Your GS is a big and slow weapon, the plesioth is huge and fast. Especially when enraged. Attacking the head, neck, top of the tail will cause your weapon to bounce off, meaning you only deal 25% damage with a attack. The Plesioth's weak spot(s) is the white skin he has under his neck, tail, and stomach areas. You should have you weapon withdrawn all the time when not attacking and do a dive if you are about to get hit or do a quick block. The ideal moment to attack the plesioth is when he does his water beam, this is also pretty much the only time you can attack him without being slammed away. The strategy is to get underneath or behind the plesioth just before he does the water beam and land a charged GS strike on the stomach or on his "butt". With other words, try to keep circling around the plesioth at a distance at about the size of his tail, you should be able to get to the stomach or butt and do land a hit. When enraged it might be better to do a regular overhead strike. AVOID COMBOS AT ALL COSTS! Attacking the butt is more recommendable than the stomach. Doing a charged GS strike usually makes the plesioth stagger when it hits the butt or stomach. If you feel you don't have enough time to do a fully charged GS strike let it go and roll out of the way, withdraw your weapon, then dodge all attacks and when he does another water beam repeat the strategy. Bowguns For Gunners, let me tell you this: unless you have a strong, thunder element bow, you should go with a bowgun. A bow's firepower is not enough to kill the Green Plesioth quickly. It will kill it, but the fight will be long and drawn out. If you've got a strong thunder bow, though (like the Sonic Bow), then use it. (Note: The Prominence Bow is also a good weapon against Plesioth because they're also very weak against Fire. The Prominence Bow can also use Poison Coating, making it a good 2nd choice for Plesioth quests.) *You have to aim when fighting the Plesioth. Whether he's on land or in the water. On land, aim for his fins, head, or best of all, his belly. When in the water, he'll constantly expose his fin/belly, so hit him there. *To fight Plessy (for gunners in the desert cave and area 4(?) in the jungle, sonic bomb him and get onto the ledge. he will jump out the water (enraged) and start attempting to attack you. stand on the ledge and pound his head and fin. use pierce, flame, and normal Lv3. the 2* guild one took me about 20 mins. but it is a satisfying and rewarding 20 mins. Like the GS guide above says, the best time to attack the Plesioth is when he does his water beam attack. Hitting him while he does this move will be easier for gunners, since you don't have to get too close. Use your Pellet Shots when he does his water beam FROM THE WATER. Use any Shots EXCEPT PELLET when he does this on the LAND, because you'll probably be far away from him. If you're close enough, though, stick with Pellet. Using Thunder Shots in place of Normal ones is recommended, as well. You may exploit the time when he pauses before he jumps back into the water to shoot his belly. You can shoot him a nice few times during this period. This may make him go into the water and jump straight back out. D K. It is pretty easy to avoid the Plesioth's attacks if you know what you're doing. (read strategies above) Easier with a Light Bowgun, since you are more mobile, but a bit harder with the Heavy Bowgun since you are more sluggish. The Heavy Bowgun will end the battle quickly, though, due to its strong power. You should always try to fish him out of the water (during your first encounter) rather than surprise him into coming out, since you can deal some easy damage when you fish him out. Plus, you conserve your bombs and Crags. The time to use your Crags or Clusts would be when he shoots up from the water, revealing his belly, or when you have a clear shot of his fin. That's where he's weakest, and shooting him with powerful shots like the Clust would deal heavy damage. Remember: DO NOT KILL HIM IN THE WATER. You will know he's weak when his dorsal fin folds down. At that time, do not deal him any big damage while he's in the water, rather, you should unleash your attacks on him when he comes up to the land. If he dies in the water, there will be NO way for you to carve anything off him. Catégorie:Guides Catégorie:Sous-espèce Catégorie:Traduction